Hey There
by Shaedier
Summary: SONGFIC! Is it worth to love when you know it won't last forever...temporarily? Doesn't make sense, meh.


**~Hey There…**

* * *

**_Hey guys xD Shaedier here! First Adventure Time fanfic! WOOHHOO! xD Yeah, if you don't like sad stuff, this ain't for you. If you do like tragic romances, grab a box of tissues (no, you pervs) and let the tears flow xD Read and review! xD enjoy!  
This is a song fic by the way…Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's. I'll tell the deets on how I got the idea after this story xD I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME IN ANY WAY. THOUGH I WOULD LIKE TO._**

**_(I recommend listening to the song while reading. I had to take out the lyrics because of copyright reasons T_T Sowwy)_**

**_thanks to the person who told me about this by the way ^^"_**

* * *

The streets were deserted, the kingdom seemed lifeless, in fact it looked…grey. The freezing winter air made the citizens of Ooo retreat into their homes. Only one person didn't seem to mind it at all.

Roaming silently through the streets, Marceline stopped at a certain place in the village. It was where they used to have fun. Danced together, laughed together, and stayed together. But now, it was all but a memory.

The vampire closed her eyes as she reminisced about the way Her pink hair fluttered in the wind, the way She laughed and how it sounded like music to her ears, and the way She used to smile. Oh, the smile that would make even Marceline's dead heart beat. It was all perfect.

Marceline opened her eyes only to be greeted by the unpleasant bite of reality. She shrugged her shoulders and floated away towards a hill in the distance. The place held a lot of memories, it may not look like it but, it was special in its own way.

* * *

"M-marcy? Can I…ask you something?"

"Yes, Bonni?"

"Will you please…sing me a…lullaby?"

"Haha…anything for my girl."

* * *

"I love you, Marcy."

"I love you, too. Good night."

"Please don't leave."

"I won't."

* * *

"Marcy, not now. Please."

"Come on. You've been workin' all day! At least hear me out?"

"Oh, alright what's so important anywa-"

"Will you marry me?"

"…What do you think, you butt?"

"Err…"

"OF COURSE I WILL!"

* * *

*knock knock*

"I'm home!"

"Marcy! You're finally back! How was the tour?"

"It was rad, babe! Sucks you weren't there though."

"Aww…but we both know that-"

"I know, I know, responsibilities."

"I'll just make it up to you then. How does spaghetti for dinner sound?"

"Awesome."

* * *

"Marcy, what're you singing?"

"It's a song made by a band before the Mushroom War began."

"Can you sing it to me?"

"No problem, babe."

* * *

"Marcy…"

"Hm? Is something bothering you?"

"If I were to be lost…would you look for me?"

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you're just so unreliable sometimes."

"Oi! I'll get you for that! C'mere!"

* * *

"Marcy. Do you think…people approve of…us?"

"Of course. I mean, almost all of Candy Kingdom went to our wedding without bringing stakes and pitchforks."

"That might just be them trying to be respectful."

"Bonni…who cares? Really. We love each other…and that's all that matters."

* * *

"Marcy?"

"Y-yes..B-Bonni?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be sorry, Bonni. Don't."

"Please…don't leave me."

"No I won't, Bon. Don't leave me too!"

"I'm sorry, Marcy. I truly am…"

"No no no…NONONO!"

"I love you…Marceline."

"BONNI!"

* * *

Marceline arrives at the hill. Next to their tree, was a stone with a plaque reading,

**"PRINCESS BONNIBEL BUBBLE GUM"  
RULER OF THE CANDY KINGDOM  
A FRIEND AND A LOVER  
"SHE WILL BE MISSED"  
REST IN PEACE**

"How ya goin', Bon?" Marceline whispered, her eyes set on the letters engraving the golden metal. "Happy Birthday. I'll be there soon…"

Marceline opened her mouth and sang in a voice so sorrowful and painful, every sound in the area stopped as if allowing her to mourn.

_Oh, what have you done to me?_

_Oh, what have you done to me?_

The first light of sunrise appeared near Marceline's foot. It was a beautiful sight, the bright colour of the sun appearing through the grey clouds that plagued the kingdom. It truly is the perfect day for a reunion.

"I'm coming, Bonni," Marceline said whilst peering from under her hat. "I guess I won't need you anymore." Throwing the hat away, she faced the approaching sunlight.

"I'm never going to leave you," the vampire uttered her last words, and floated towards the light. It was warm, as if she was being embraced once again by her lover. Nothing could separate them now.

It was perfect.

* * *

**_10 MONTHS LATER…_**

A man stared at the two stones placed next to each other. He was clutching two hands, his wife's and his daughter's.

"Who's that for, Papa?"

"Oh, this plaque is for Marceline. She was the Vampire Queen. We used to have jam sessions and adventures together."

The little girl nodded her head. "Then, whose is that?" She said, pointing to the other stone.

"Ah, this one is for PB. We called her that because of her initials. Her real name was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. Or Bubblegum for short. Or PB if you want to call her by a shorter name," the man chuckled as he explained this to the small girl beside him.

"But, Papa, why are they next to each other?" The little girl asked, curiosity sparking in her eyes.

"Because they were unseparable. So unseparable that death couldn't even make them part from each other." The man smiled towards the girl. "Tell you what, Fionna. If you reach the treehouse before me, I'll tell you a story."

"Okay!" The girl let go of the man's hand and sprinted as fast as she can.

"We should get going, Finn. It's going to be dark soon."

"You're right, Flame. Let's go. I still have a race to win." And with that, they all disappeared in the distance.

**"PRINCESS BONNIBEL BUBBLE GUM"  
RULER OF THE CANDY KINGDOM  
A FRIEND AND A LOVER  
"SHE WILL BE MISSED"  
REST IN PEACE**

**"MARCELINE ABADEER"  
VAMPIRE QUEEN  
A HERO AND LOVER  
"SHE WILL FOREVER BE IN OUR HEARTS"  
REST IN PEACE**

* * *

**_I know…it wasn't that epic -.- It was the usual Romeo and Juliet kinda romance . And I shall hate myself for doing that xD So, I got the idea on the bus home from school. I was reading fanfics on my phone and Hey There Delilah started playing on my MP3. So I thought, "Hey! Why not make a fanfic about this song?!" And also, at that time I was really depressed so I guess that explains the theme of the story ._. Please READ and REVIEW! xD I will appreciate all suggestions good or bad ^.^ Favourite and follow please! xD_**

**_Wahh..._**

**_(And yes, I may sound like a dork because of this but…I actually cried whilst writing this xD At the bit where Bonni's saying sorry T_T So, don't blame me for any mistakes xD My eyes were too blurred up to see what I was writing ;A;)_**

**SHAEDIER**


End file.
